How to Heal a Broken Heart
by ladyanaconda
Summary: A certain Danian Mandiblor is devastated by the death of the Princess. Now Wamma must teach him how to go on ahead with his life and how to heal his broken heart. Please don't be so hard on me...


Alright, everybody, listen. This is a hurt/comfort fic about the death of the Danian Princess, Marayu (in this fic she was the previous princess before Azsil), and how a particular Danian Mandiblor must learn to live without her with some help. Please don't be so hard if you don't like it…

**How to Heal a Broken Heart.**

Princess Marayu was dead… it was over. The Danian Tribe had no heir to the throne, it was over. The Queen was devastated; she had lost her only daughter. Her end was near, and if she wasn't able to produce a female egg, the Danians would be done for. All of Mount Pillar- Nobles, Squadleaders and Mandiblors alike- were devastated by the death of their princess. They all attended the Passing Ceremony, mourning as the Muges prepared to burn Marayu´s body. However, there was one Danian that did not attend to the Ceremony…

XOXO

Aimukk had not the heart to attend Marayu´s funeral, it was too much for him to bear. It already hurt enough being unable to protect the person you love than having to face it. He refused to believe it! He couldn't… Marayu was dead because he had failed to protect her from the Underworlders; after she was mortally wounded, he had rushed to her side and ell to his knees. Her last words had been… "I love you too…", then she died in his arms. All this time, she had loved him back. If he had told her sooner, perhaps she would have survived. But NO! He had to wait until she was dying to tell her about how he felt for her. Even although their union would have never been allowed, at least he would been lighthearted.

Aimukk gritted his teeth and dug his claws into his helmet as tears began to roll down his cheeks. He could not bear the pain in his now hollow heart; he was known by his fellow Mandiblors as being strong-willed and tenacious. But this was too much… Aimukk sat down and hugged his front knees, mourning the death of his beloved princess. A sound behind him caught his attention; he twitched his antennae as footsteps got closer to him.

"Ai?" a familiar voice sounded in his ears

Aimukk stiffened; right now he was not in the mood for his childhood name

"Go away…" he growled

Wamma sensed Aimukk was in great pain, but he had not expected that he would not attend to the passing ceremony. After all, he had loved Marayu more than his very own life. His only mistake was to have kept it a secret form her…

"Ai, come on," the overweight Mandiblor got closer to his friend and fellow Mandiblor, although carefully, "you still have time to attend-"

But as soon as Wamma touched him, Aimukk exploded in rage and grief.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed and turned to face Wamma, his cheeks soaked from the tears.

Wamma took a few steps back while looking at his friend in complete shock; he had not expected that reaction. Aimukk, upon realizing what he had just done, gasped in horror.

"Wamma, I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to…" he mumbled with an apologetic tone

"You miss her very much, don't you?"

Aimukk looked down in sadness, "you have no idea…"

"Listen, I know it hurts, but you can't just sit down and mourn for the rest of your life,"

"How do you know? You didn't lose the person you loved more than life itself!"

"Hey!" Wamma was getting angry, "I DID lose someone I loved! I lost Sarah! So don't you dare to say I don't know how it feels!"

Aimukk closed his eyes in notable pain and regret; he didn't mean what he was saying, but…

"I'm sorry…" the Mandiblor turned away, "I just… need to be alone…."

Wamma nodded, understanding, and left, returning to the Ceremony.

About a few hours later, when the ceremony was almost over, two emerald green eyes were peeking from the dark, staring in sorrow and pain at Marayu´s motionless body

"… Farewell, mi'lady…" Aimukk whispered sadly as another tear rolled down his cheek…

_5 months later…_

Five months had passed since the Passing Ceremony. Slowly, Mount Pillar went back to normal, everybody was overcoming the death of the princess quite well. The Queen had laid eggs again, and apparently one of them would be a female, so there was hope. But not everybody was overcoming the death of Marayu…

XOXOXOXO

Aimukk looked down from Oipoint's lookout, peering from the very peak of Mount Pillar. It was very high; he hoped the fall would kill him quickly. Two months had passed, yet to him it seemed like yesterday… every day, every minute, every second was unbearable. He no longer worked as well as he used to, he barely ate anymore, and in the nights he was always haunted by nightmares where he was still unable to save her. All this time, Aimukk secretly hoped that if he didn't eat he would join his beloved princess sooner the pain of having lost Marayu was too strong for him to live with. But nothing worked, all his attempts had failed. so he had only one thing to do left.

Aimukk breathed deeply and closed his eyes shut, getting ready for the nasty fall.

"_Here I come, Marayu…_" he thought as he was about to step forward…

"AIMUKK, STOP!"

A voice resounded in his ears and he was harshly pulled back. Aimukk opened his eyes when he and his companions fell to the platform with a loud thud. He realized his saviors were in fact, Wamma and Faash.

"Aimukk, have you gone mad?" Wamma was yelling at him in anger

"What were you doing? You would have died!" Faash added as angrily, although both his eyes and Wamma's were showing concern and worry.

"That was the idea…" Aimukk muttered under his breath as he sat.

"What?" Faash could not believe what he was hearing coming from Aimukk's mouth. he expected it from Wamma, perhaps, but not Aimukk.

"I can't live without her, guys…" Aimukk was close to tears again, "I loved her so… I love her still…"

"Look, we know you miss her, but what would she say if she was what you tried to do?"

Silence.

Wamma sighed; he knew how Aimukk was feeling. He himself had lost Sarah, but Aimukk had been there to comfort him and help him go on. Now it was time to return the favor.

"Ai," he spoke, "I know it hurts, but yo can't let it affect you. We all miss Marayu, but she's gone now, it's time to let go. That's what she would want you to do…"

Aimukk looked up at Wamma, still on the ground. Wamma had a point there… Faash was speechless; Wamma was not the type of Creature that knew about sorrow and pain… but he decided to let him speak. Wamma was better comforting others than him, anyway.

"Faash is right, what would Seraphim think if she had seen what you just tried to do?"

Aimukk sighed and looked down.

"She… she wouldn't have liked it… she would have been disappointed…" if there was one thing he hated was letting his princess down.

"then let her go… think she would want you to go on ahead with your life… think as long as you remember her, she will never leave you…"

After a moment of silence, Aimukk stood up and looked at his companions. To their relief, the brightness in his eyes which he had lost long ago was back.

"…guys, we should get down," for the first time in months, a smirk drew on Aimukk's face, "if Odu-Bathax finds out we're missing, he's going to feed us to the Ikugs,".

Faash and Wamma smirked as well before the three rushed down the platform and into the heart of Mount Pillar.


End file.
